Xwing: Asynri's Song
by DamiaMulder
Summary: AU.POV.Rewrite ...'Yes, sir' I barked, jumping to attention and saluting. I swear everyone in the room turned to stare. I sat down, feeling rather proud of myself for turning every head in the room and glanced at Wedge....
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone recognizable. Well, some of you may recognize 'Ryll from another of my stories, but oh well. I'm not making any money off this so don't sue.

X-wing: Asynri's Song  
by Jessa

I hate waiting. There is no worse punishment for me than to make me wait for a few hours. See, I'm the kind of person that has to be doing something. I don't have any trouble sleeping, but as soon as I wake up, I'm doing something. That's why I've been cursed with so many transfers from pilot groups. The commanders didn't know what to make of me. I'm a really good pilot, as long as I don't have to stay in the cockpit for more than an hour. After about forty minutes I start getting fidgety and I'm ready to run. That's when I know I'd better get out soon or I'm really going to flip. I start playing with switches and my S-foil actuators and basically drive my R2-unit halfway insane. The other Wraiths think it's weird the way I'm always moving. I'm not the only one, though. Shalla Nelprin moves around a lot, too, but I guess her whole family is like that, so she has a reason. I don't.

Commander Antilles has called me on my "annoying habit." I tried to tell him that it wasn't a habit and that I really couldn't help myself, but I'm not sure exactly how successful I was. Face asked me about it the other day, and now he cracks jokes about me and Shalla (though mainly me, because I don't think he has the guts to take Shalla on if he makes her mad) not being able to sit still. I hate it.

Right now we're all sitting in our X-wings, waiting to ambush some Imperial convoy that should be coming through here any time now. It's driving me crazy. I think I can sit here for another fifteen minutes without flipping out on my R2. I can't play with my S-foils, since we're on the ground and any attempt to open them would probably result in damage to my fighter and immediate transfer (or washout). We have to maintain radio silence and that's _really _killing me. I'm uncomfortable and I can't announce it. I'm about ready to kick in my engines and go for a ride. I can't, because then I'd get washed out of the squadron for sure. And I really don't feel like getting washed out of what's probably my last chance as a fighter pilot. This is something I'm actually good at. I've got more kills than anyone in the Wraiths (with the exception of Commander Antilles and Lieutenant Janson), and I'm a really hot pilot. Oh, how I _wish _I could get out and run! I hope that convoy comes out soon so we can mop them up. I'm so bored, and I don't even have a datapad with me to play games on to pass the time. I would rather watch a droch crawl across my canopy, that's how bored I am. I would rather be anywhere other than right here, right now. Hell, I'd rather be down in the spice mines of Kessel. . .except that its _cold_ down in those tunnels. At least I would be doing something.

All right. Now I'm down to about ten more minutes of sitting still. If I don't do something soon, I'm going to go for a little spacewalk. That convoy had better come through real soon, or I'm going on a little Imp hunt, to heck with the spacewalk.

My sensors just picked up a ship at the edge of the system. Unfortunately, it's one of our ships. They've just hailed Commander Antilles. Sithspit! The convoy somehow found out we were here and won't show up. Looks like it's back to base for us.

oOoOoOo

"Come on, Loran! Is that the best you can do?" I dodged a right hook aimed at my face as I spoke. We've only been on leave for an hour, and I've already managed to pick a fight. Bad thing is, the person I picked it with happens to be a squad mate. Garik "Face" Loran, to be exact. This particular brawl has been going for a good ten minutes, and neither one of us has really landed a blow. I guess we're just too evenly matched, though I'm a good ten centimeters shorter than him.

I gave him one of the most annoying smirks I've ever done and got the reaction I was looking for. He struck out again at my face. I dodged and rabbit-punched him in the gut. He backed off, surprise more than pain widening his emerald green eyes. He backed into a chair and fell over it, landing in a tangled heap on the deck. I fell down too, but with a little more grace than him, and that was only because I was laughing so hard at how ridiculous Face looked that my legs wouldn't hold me up anymore, when the lounge doors snapped open and Commander Wedge Antilles strode in. Fortunately we were no decor, so rank didn't matter. Even so, half the pilots who were watching the fight rose from their seats.

"What's going on here?" Wedge asked as he surveyed the room. I was still laughing at Face's predicament when his gaze fell on me. "Something funny, Asynri?"

"No sir. Well, maybe Face." I tried to stop laughing, I really did. But every time I managed to bottle it, the look on Loran's face came to mind and I'd start all over again. By this time, Face had extricated himself from the chair. He tried to glare at me, but, as my mother always told me, laughter is contagious, and he ended up back on the floor.

Wedge obviously decided that getting anything but laughter out of me was just about hopeless, so he moved on to easier targets. Or so he hoped. Wes Janson was laughing so hard his face turned _chirq _red. Donos swore up and down that he hadn't seen a thing. Gavin Darklighter, from the Rogues, said nothing.

Wedge finally got part of the story from Corran Horn of the Rogues. But he'd been sitting in a corner on the other side of the lounge and hadn't actually seen much. I don't think the commander ever actually got the whole datafile. Of course, from what he did get, he could probably piece the story together. But he never got the details. Oh well. That much better for me, I suppose. If he'd gotten the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, I'd probably have been stuck on base for a month, which I really didn't want.

oOoOoOo

"Hey, Darian! How you doin'?" One of my best friends, Darian Starsearcher had been transferred, along with his squadron, to our base. We'd met on another friend's ship, Katrine Antilles's (no relation to the commander) Land's End, but that's another story.

"Not so hot, I'm afraid. Squad leader gave me a hyperspace puzzle to solve. So far, there's no way I can see to get from here-," he pointed at the starmap he held, "to here-," again he pointed, "in no more and no less than three jumps."

"Hmm. Mind if I try?"

"Be my guest. I'm getting a headache, I've been at this thing so long."

"Great. Let me see. . . You could go here, then--no, that wouldn't work. You'd have to go here, then. . .there. From there you could get to your final coordinates. Does that help?"

"Sure does. Why didn't I think of that? Thanks for your help, 'Ryll. Gotta get this to the commander. See you tomorrow for dinner?"

"Sure."

"All right. See you then. Later!"

"Bye!"

I watched him leave, then picked up a datacard from the pile on the table and put it in the reader. A book popped up on the screen. Since I had nothing better to do, I began reading it, even though it wasn't a type I normally read. I'd been reading for about an hour when Face Loran sauntered into the lounge.

"Hiya, Face!" I greeted him. He mustn't have been expecting anyone to be in the lounge because I swear he jumped a half meter into the air. The sight was so funny I thought I would die laughing. He regained his composure and gave me a dirty look.

"What did I do to merit such a look? All I did was say 'hi'."

"You scared about five years' life out of me that's what. It's late. I thought everyone was in bed except me."

"I'm a night person. I'll prob'ly be here for a while yet." I put down my book and thumbed through the stack of datacards, looking for something a little more interesting than the book. Finding nothing, I got up and walked over to where Face sat at a computer terminal. "What are you doing up this late?"

"Figuring out a hyperspace puzzle Commander Antilles gave me."

"Oh. You know, a friend of mine, Darian Starsearcher, was working on one of those earlier. Can I peek?"

"Don't see any harm in looking. Go ahead."

"Hey, that's the same puzzle. Of course, it's not really too much of a puzzle. I solved it in about five minutes."

"Really." I nodded. "Care to enlighten me?" I showed him the course I'd figured out for Darian. "Hmm. Not very long jumps, zigzag course--we'd lose anyone trying to follow us--and easy on fuel. You came up with this course all by yourself in five minutes? No help from the navigational genius or a navicomp? Hard to believe, but it works and it's good. Thanks for the help. That course is so easy, why didn't I think of it?" He shook his head. "How'd you figure that out in five minutes?"

"I just looked at the starmap Darian had. I didn't do anything special. It just jumped out at me. I'm no navigational genius like Piggy."

"Maybe you are and just don't know it. Anyway, now that this is done, I can turn it in to the commander and get some sleep. Thanks again. Goodbye."

"Bye. Sleep well."

I wandered the base's corridors for a while, then headed for the gym. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I worked out hard, then hit the shower and my bunk.


	2. Part 2

X-wing: Asynri's Song  
Part 2  
by Jessa

I woke up the next morning to someone pounding on my cabin door.

"'Ryll! Get up! Do you have any idea what time it is? We have a live-fire exercise today, remember?"

I pulled on my dark green robe and opened the door. "What about a live-fire exercise? When did the commander call a live-fire exercise for today?" I looked, bleary-eyed, up into the face of Wraith Squadron's XO, Wes Janson. "Tell me you're kidding. _Please_. I thought we were still on leave."

He grinned, making his baby face look even younger. "No exercise, but Wedge does want to talk to you. He's been all over the base looking for you."

"Why?"

"Because you're usually up and going by now."

"I _meant_, why does he want to talk to me?"

"Something about that so-called fight between you and Face yesterday. You're lucky no one told him anything. Though it's not like we really could, we were laughing so hard."

"Or maybe not so lucky. I-"

"'Ryll! Watch out for Antilles! He's been looking all over for you."

"So I gathered. Is he mad?"

"About not being able to find you. Other than that, you're on your own," Darian Starsearcher said with an apologetic look.

"Great," I groaned. "Thanks, Darian." I waved as he turned and continued down the corridor. "I'll get dressed, then I'm heading down to get some food. You can tell Commander-sir that." With that, I disappeared back into my room.

After throwing on an emerald green jumpsuit with silver accent stripes down the arms and legs, I found my way to the galley. I'd just sat down with my food when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped involuntarily, but only slightly. Wedge Antilles swung around to the opposite side of the table and sat down, grinning.

"How are you this morning, Miss Asynri?" he asked, totally blowing me away. I'd expected him to come directly to the point and drop me from the squad.

"F-Fine, Commander. And you?"

"As well as can be expected. Face tells me you are quite the navigational genius. Seems you helped him solve that puzzle he got yesterday, correct?"

"Yes, though I wouldn't exactly say I'm a navigational genius. Piggy's got that honor. I have a gift for that sort of thing. And I helped Darian Starsearcher on it as well."

"I appreciate your honesty. Now be honest on another point. What happened yesterday?"

Here it was. The moment I incriminate myself and admit that I hit a fellow officer. "Face cracked a joke about me that I really didn't appreciate. I guess I lost my temper for a bit. But we've made up now; everything's fine."

"What was so funny when I walked in?" he wanted to know next.

"You looked around the room. Didn't you see Face lying in a tangled heap with a chair?" He nodded. "Well, he was backing away from me and tripped over it. When he went down, I did too, right to the ground, laughing my head off. But I swear right now that I'll not lose my temper like that again."

"I'm glad. You're on kitchen duty for two weeks for that little outburst, however." I stared at him, stunned. "You want to say something?"

"I was almost certain you would drop me from the squadron for that little escapade yesterday. I guess I'll find some way to live with kitchen duty for a couple weeks." I paused, looked at him, and with heartfelt gratitude, said, "_Thank _you, sir. For letting me stay, that is."

"Think nothing of it. You're a good pilot; we can hardly afford to lose you."

"Yes sir!" I barked, jumping to attention and saluting. I swear everyone in the room turned to stare. I sat down, feeling rather proud of myself for turning every head in the room and glanced at Wedge. I'm not sure what was funnier: how red his face got or the expression on it. He obviously did _not _expect me to do that. Of course, I'm normally quiet and reserved around higher-ranking officers, so almost no one would expect anything like that from me. "Sorry, sir."

"Finish your breakfast, Asynri. Meet me in the hangar at 1300, and you'd better pack for a few days. We've got a scouting mission to Kylari." With that, he got up and left.

"Where in all the hells of the Sith is Kylari?" I asked the room at large.

oOoOoOo

"'Ryll! You're in on this, too?" Darian Starsearcher waved me over to the small group.

"I guess. Commander Antilles told me to be here at 1300, so here I am."

"Anybody know what this is all about?" Gavin Darklighter asked.

After a rapid succession of "no's", I spoke up. "Commander-sir said something about a scouting mission to some place called Kylari. I don't know where it is or anything about it, so don't ask." Spotting Commander Antilles, I said, "There's the commander, go ask him."

Loran walked over to where Wedge stood talking to Cubber Daine, our (Wraith Squadron's) mechanic. Face smiled and probably cracked some joke judging from the way Cubber started laughing. Face asked Wedge something, pointing in our group's direction. Wedge excused himself and walked over to us, Loran in tow.

"I see you all made it. Face said that you all wanted to know what this is all about. We're going on an in-depth scouting mission to an Imperial planet called Kylari." He paused as Kell Tainer, standing at the top of the boarding ramp of a _Lambda_-class shuttle, waved to get his attention. "Looks like our ride's ready. Let's go. I'll brief you on the way."


	3. Part 3

X-wing: Asynri's Song  
Part 3  
by Jessa

"Let me get this straight. This is a covert scouting mission, so we'll be heading out to Kylari by way of Myrkr. Once we get to Myrkr, we jump ship to Yaga Minor. How exactly we're going to get planetside once we get there is not yet determined. Right so far?" I asked.

Wedge nodded. "For the most part."

"Great. So once we're planetside we pretend to be tourists or something, book passage to Kylari A.S.A.P. and we're off again. This takes probably the better part of a week."

"Actually, it's only supposed to take a couple of days," Wedge responded. "There's no indication-"

"Just finding a way down to Yaga Minor will take at least a day to think up and implement. Then we have to stay away from the authorities so they don't recognize us despite the disguises we'll be wearing. We each should have at least two identities; one to wear and another to fall back on just in case." I looked into Wedge's brown eyes. "I know what I'm talking about. I've done this a lot. Planning missions like this, that is. Trust me. It will probably take the better part of a week. How long a time frame are we looking at for this mission, Commander?"

"About three weeks, a month at the most. Let's just say that the New Republic won't come looking for us until after our month is up."

"What are we supposed to be scouting, the Death Star? This isn't your run-of-the-mill scouting mission, that's for sure."

"You're right. But we're not scouting the Death Star. We're going to be scouting the whole of the capital city, including the Imp's base on the outskirts. We've got a contact there who can help us. Command didn't tell me who it is or what they look like, but that I would recognize the contact by name," Wedge said.

"Great. Now, to top it all off, we've got some mystery contact whom we know nothing about. Look, Commander. I may just be sounding off, but there is a possibility, however likely or unlikely, that we could be walking into a trap. Maybe it's just me, but I really don't-"

"Flight Officer Asynri." There was a danger tone in Wedge Antilles's voice, and the sharp look he gave me didn't make it any better. I shut my mouth. "That will be quite enough. If you do not end this behavior immediately, you will be put on report as well as dropped from this mission. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," I said in a subdued tone. My cheeks had probably flushed _chirq _red with embarrassment. I'd never been reprimanded like that. Of course, I had never really done anything to warrant public humiliation. I mean, sure, I'd had reprimands and punishments, but they'd always been delivered in private. This was a public place, or at least there were other people here. And these weren't just any people. They were my squadmates and friends. I was sure I'd be dropped from the squadron as soon as we got back from this mission, if not sooner. Not to mention the court-martial I'd probably get slapped with. Things definitely weren't going my way. Things couldn't possibly get any worse, I thought to myself.

I was wrong.

oOoOoOo

"Why?" I wailed, staring in disgust at my new identities. One of them, the one that said that I was a bounty hunter, was all right. But the other one was definitely not my style. To make matters worse, I was paired with Wedge, who, I was sure, by now hated me.

"Something wrong, 'Ryll?" Wedge asked, surprising me with his casual use of my nickname.

"Begging your pardon, sir, but this can't be right. There's no way I can pull this one off," I said, shaking my head vehemently.

"You have to. There's no other choice."

"What about the bounty hunter?"

"As you suggested, we all have backup identities. The bounty hunter is yours. But that's only to fall back on. Remember what you said on the shuttle? 'We pretend to be tourists or something. . .' Well, this is 'or something'," he said with a wicked grin.

"Wedge Antilles strikes again." I turned around to Corran Horn standing behind me. "What is it this time, Wedge? An Agamarian looking for a husband?"

"No. Worse," I said.

"What could be worse than that?"

"His wife."

"That's almost cruel, Wedge," Corran said, laughing.

"I didn't think I was _that _bad," Wedge said with a faintly distraught look.

"I wouldn't know, sir. I don't know you well enough. Remember, sir, I haven't been with this unit very long. I haven't really been on your good side during that time. The only person on this mission that I actually know is Darian Starsearcher, and he's already got his identities. I'll bet the only reason you did this was so you could keep an eye on me, make sure I don't screw up."

"I don't recall inviting you to speak for me, Asynri. And no, actually, that wasn't a factor in my decision."

"And what was, if I may ask?"

"You may not. In any case, that's the identity you've been given, and that's the one you will stick with, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed." I left the room, but stood just outside the door so I could hear them. Wedge sighed, exasperated. "That woman will be the death of me for sure."

"Oh, no." Horn's voice.

"What?"

"Never mind. What was the reason for putting her in this 'horrible' situation?"

"You can't ask either."

"That's what I thought. You like her."

"_What?_" Wedge sounded completely startled. "How do you plot _that _course?"

No kidding. I mean, this is some serious conclusion-jumping. No possible way the commander would show even remote interest in a lowly Flight Officer, especially one as troublesome as me.

"You should have punished her in some way for that debacle with Loran, but she gets off with kitchen duty for a week."

"Two, actually. And I hardly think that a light punch warrants some stronger punishment." He sounded vaguely amused.

"Don't change the subject. Then there's that little habit of yours; you watch her like a hawk-bat watches a granite slug whenever she's around. I can see, you know. For that matter, I think Janson can, too, and I think he's a little jealous."

Now that was interesting. I'd caught Commander Antilles watching me out of the corner of my eye a couple of times, but I'd been sure that he was waiting for me to slip up, make some huge mistake, especially after what I'd come to refer to as the 'Loran Incident.' And that bit about Janson, too… Sure, I'd been doing a bit of extra weapons training with him and I really enjoyed his company, but I didn't think I'd done anything to encourage interest in me.

"All right. Enough. But I'm not admitting anything. Dismissed." Just before Corran passed through the door, Wedge said, "What do you mean, Wes is jealous?"

Corran stopped and turned. "Wes has had his eye on her since you two interviewed her for Wraith Squadron, and then some. I think she'd gotten some weapons training before with him, and they seemed to hit it off well. Anyway," he checked his wrist-chrono, "I'd better get some sleep before we drop. You probably should, too, Wedge." With that he was gone.

So was I, at a dead run.

oOoOoOo

"Mr. And Mrs. Merida. From Corellia. Mm-hm. Your purpose on Kylari?"

"A business transaction, then some sightseeing."

"I see. Everything checks out fine. Carry on. Enjoy your stay." The customs man waved the pair on. "Next."

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Wedge Antilles grinned behind his beard. It was cut short and dyed blond, along with the rest of his hair. He wore a pair of blue pants the natives called "jeans" and a tight gray shirt. He didn't seem to mind the outfit, but I don't think he much cared for the shirt.

I had dressed similarly; black jeans instead of blue, a dark green shirt with a thin, glittery sliver stripe running across my chest just below my shoulders, and a pair of knee-high black boots with the tops tucked under my pants. Instead of my eyes being gray, I had one blue and one green. My flame-red hair was the same, pulled up in a style in which it was nearly impossible to tell how long it actually was. Wedge had argued against leaving my hair red, but in the end he relented.

"I hope the rest of them made it through all right," I said.

"I hope so, too. Let's go check into the hotel."


	4. Part 4

X-wing: Asynri's Song  
Part 4  
by Jessa

We hopped a speeder cab to the hotel. After we checked in, we were escorted to the suite we'd been given. My jaw dropped when I saw it. Wedge gave a little laugh at my obvious amazement. My family, before they were slaughtered by the Empire, had never been rich. In fact, my family had been among the lowest-class grouping on Corellia. When I joined the New Republic Starfighter Corps, and found out I had to share a room with only one other person, I'd thought I'd died and gone to heaven.

Now, looking at the suite I'd be staying in for Force knows how long, I was like a kid in a candy store. The main room was decorated in soft blues and greens, with one whole wall devoted to a huge window looking out over the landscape, which was breathtaking.

There was a small kitchen with a food-prep unit and a refrigeration unit. Some cabinets and drawers contained a variety of cooking implements. I found this discovery wonderful, since I love to cook.

The bedroom (there was only one, I discovered with a touch of dismay, but hey, what else should I have expected since the hotel thought me and Wedge were married) was beyond huge, by my definition. It had been decorated in dark greens and a creamy white. I immediately sat on the bed, and was surprised when I sank in a little. I flopped down on it and could have gone to sleep, but I wasn't done exploring yet, and I still had to unpack. Reluctantly, I pulled myself out of the bed.

"No. . .think. . .fine. . ." I could hear voices from the main room, so I went to investigate. One voice I recognized as Wedge's and I thought the other was Gavin's, but I wasn't sure. My thoughts were confirmed when I walked out into the main room. Despite his hair, which had been grown out and dyed jet black, I still recognized him, but that was because I'd seen him with his hair black before we got off the shuttle on Myrkr.

"Hiya, stranger. Been a long time. What brings you here?" I said cheerfully.

Gavin gave me a strange look. "Business. I guess it has been a while. I almost didn't recognize you, Janek."

I smiled. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thanks. I can't stay long." He turned his attention back to Wedge, effectively shutting me out of the conversation. I took the hint and retreated back to the bedroom. I unpacked quickly--my things only took up about three-quarters of a drawer--and fell onto the bed.

I don't know how long I'd been asleep, but the next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of brown eyes staring intently at me from below blond eyebrows. My first reaction was to lash out with a fist, then I rolled off the other side of the large bed, landing in a defensive half-crouch.

Then thought caught up as my brain kicked into gear. I remembered where I was and who the other guy was.

Wedge sat up from the floor, where he'd landed in surprise when I hit him, rubbing his left cheek and jaw. "You hit _hard_, 'R-Janek," he said, remembering to call me by my assumed name at the last minute.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to hit you. I'm just not used to being shaken awake," I gushed.

"No damage, I think. Where did you learn to hit like that?"

"In the military. Self-defense training. You ought to know that. Anyway, why'd you wake me up?"

Wedge shrugged. "I was about to head out to eat and thought you'd like to come, too. Unless you're not hungry."

"Food? Where?"

Wedge laughed. "This way," he said and led the way to a small, family-run restaurant down the street from our hotel.

oOoOoOo

The food, it turned out, was the best I'd ever had. It was weird, eating dinner with my commanding officer. I found out he was actually very pleasant company, as long as we talked about fairly neutral things, such as family, friends, and military service. We traded a couple of stories, starring none other than Wes Janson. Wedge related one involving a stuffed Ewok, cleaning fluids, and a bright orange cloak which was absolutely hilarious. The only thing I regretted about hearing it was that I wasn't with the Wraiths at the time.

My story was somewhat similar in that Janson got a prank pulled on him, but it involved another pilot, a dark, empty room, a holocam, a punching dummy, and Kashyyyk forest honey and _linaari _feathers. I didn't actually pull the prank--Kari, the other pilot, did that--but I did record and distribute the whole scene for her. Wedge grinned and said he'd have to ask a certain somebody about that one.

There was something about his eyes in that dim light that I seemed to find absolutely mesmerizing. I tried to keep myself from falling into those dark whirlpools, but it was very difficult, especially since he kept staring at me. _Get a grip, Asynri. He's your commanding officer. Don't act like a total buffoon._

I realized Wedge was saying something, and reluctantly pulled myself out of my daydreams.

"Coruscant to Asynri."

"Sorry, sir. I was thinking." _About what, you _don't _want to know_. I sincerely hoped he wouldn't ask me what I'd been thinking about, because I really didn't feel like spilling my guts and telling my CO that I thought he was absolutely gorgeous, especially when he smiled. I mean, that's just not done. I'm a lowly Flight Officer, why would he pay attention to me? Besides, that sort of relationship is generally frowned upon. And anyway, I swear he must hate me.

"I see. Judging by the look on your face, I don't think I want to know." He laughed as my face went red-hot.

Embarrassment strikes at the most inopportune times, you know? This was definitely one of them. I wanted to be practically anywhere but in that restaurant, at that time. Fortunately, we'd finished dinner, so it was a simple matter just to get up and leave. After paying the bill, of course.

As we walked back to the hotel, I'm not sure if my blush faded or just got worse. I just wished I could sink into the duracrete sidewalk and vanish, but it didn't happen. So I got stuck walking back side-by-side with Commander Antilles, as I'd had to start thinking of him again. If I hadn't, I think I would've been obliged to shoot myself for the thoughts that kept running rampant through my mind. Fortunately, the walk back was relatively quiet.

I couldn't wait until this mission was over.


	5. Part 5

X-wing: Asynri's Song  
Part 5  
by Jessa

As soon as we got back to our suite, I went looking for something to drown my embarrassment in. I didn't find much. Just a bottle of something called _Shazrak_, obviously a beverage native to Kylari. I grabbed a tumbler out of a cabinet, walked out into the main room and sat down on the sofa.

I could hear the faint sound of water running in the 'fresher as I knocked back my first glass of _Shazrak_. And gasped. I'd known it was alcoholic, but I hadn't expected it to be anywhere _near _that potent. I'd had a sip of Mad Mrelf once and, while definitely not that strong, this _Shazrak_ was definitely stronger than my usual Corellian liquors.

I poured myself another glass and turned on the holoprojector. I'd been flipping through holodramas for several minutes, unable to find anything that captured my attention, when I noticed Wedge standing beside the sofa. I had no idea how long he'd been there, just standing and watching me.

I gestured for him to sit at the other end of the couch. And noticed, as he deliberately sat right next to me, that he was wearing black silk boxers and a towel draped over his shoulders. So much for keeping my thoughts under control . . .

"Sorry. What did you say?" I asked, jerking myself out of my thoughts.

"Do you mind if I have a drink?" he repeated, looking at me as if I'd lost my grip on sanity. Which I more than likely had. I mean, I was a Wraith, for crying out loud. None of us has the best grip on sanity.

"Oh," I said, handing over the bottle. "Sure, go ahead. Good stuff, this _Shazrak_." I grinned and downed the rest of my glass. By this time, I'd found _Win or Die_, a holo starring none other than Garik Loran, and decided to watch it. I was starting to feel quite warm, obviously beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol (or at least that's what I told myself), and pulled at my collar.

We watched the rest of the holo, laughing here and there at the stupidity of Imperial filmmakers. I don't really remember much about what happened; I guess we were both a little on the drunk side. One minute, we're watching the holo, the next, our lips were locked.

I think we both realized what exactly we were doing at pretty much the same moment. I pulled away, my hand flying to my lips, while he sat there and kinda stammered, apparently searching for appropriate words.

I got up and fled to the 'fresher for a shower and some time to myself. I sat on the floor for a while afterward, feeling very embarrassed about kissing my CO. He came to the door once, knocked, and said he needed to talk to me. I ignored him.

The lights flickered a couple of times while I sat pondering what had transpired between us. My mind kept wandering back to the sweet softness of his lips and . . . Ack! There I go again! I suppose it wasn't really all his fault. I mean, that _Shazrak_ was pretty powerful. I guess I could forgive him this time. But the thing of it was, I wasn't sure I'd really wanted it to stop. Anyway, I finally got up the courage to leave the 'fresher. As expected, Wedge was waiting for me outside the door. "'Ryll, I'm sorry," he whispered.

I gave him a weak grin and said, "Already forgotten. Don't worry about it."

He just looked at me with an odd expression, as if he didn't really believe me but would take my word for it. His expression only got odder as he tried to stifle a yawn and only half succeeded.

"Go to bed," I ordered.

"Yes, mother," he answered with a cocky grin. "Are you going to tuck me in, too?"

_Oh, don't tempt me..._

oOoOoOo

I was cursing the name of Antilles come the next day.

"Why do we get stuck with guard duty? It's raining banthas out here. I'm soaked to the bone and starting to get cold. That wind's not helping any either." We'd come out to this farm to find our contact. I still didn't like the idea, but since there wasn't much I could do about it, I just tried to keep my mouth shut and go along with the plan. Guard duty hadn't sounded too bad, but then a sudden storm blew up and now I was drenched.

"Quit griping, 'Ryll. At least there's no hail or tree branches flying or snow falling. It could be a lot worse," Gavin Darklighter said.

I fell silent, sulking, but pondering his words. My comlink buzzed. "Asynri."

"'Ryll, we've got possible stormtroopers heading for your position. Loran and I are going to check it out. We just wanted you to know."

"Okay. But be very careful. Don't let yourselves be seen. As soon as you confirm, report back in person. Got it?"

"Got it. Don't worry we'll be fine. And careful. See you in a few. Starsearcher out."

"Stormies coming here? We should be all right for a while. This place is in such a deep valley that it'll take some time for them to climb up the hills- -or ride up, or whatever--then orient on this farm."

"Don't forget, this is only a possibility of stormtroopers. Soon's they get back I'm going in to tell the commander about our situation," I said.

"You sound like there are stormies coming for a fact."

"I'm almost sure there are. I don't know. I've got a suspicion hanging at the back of my mind, but I can't make it come into view. I've also got a very bad feeling about sending Face and Darian out there with no backup."

"'Ryll, there's no backup to give. There's only you, me, Corran, and Wedge here, with Face and Starsearcher out there."

"I know. But I still feel awful about it."

A crackling noise came from the trees on one side of the barn, and out stumbled Face, followed a second later by Darian. They both sat on the soaked ground for a minute to catch their breath, oblivious to the mud.

"You two must have been running, and hard. Stormies confirmed?"

They nodded. "Two squads, headed directly here. They'll be slowed down a little by the hills and all the trees, but they'll be here in about ten minutes. Give or take."

"Hmm. It's that 'take' part that I'm worried about. Let's get inside and tell the commander. He'll know what to do about this particular problem." I started for the barn door, the others following, grateful to finally get out of the drenching rain.

As we opened the heavy barn door, a gust of wind slammed it around on its hinges and it swung all the way open and banged against the outside wall. Lightning flashed, and I could see Wedge, Corran, and a strange woman in the aisle. The woman had a staff snapped to a ready position as we moved toward her and the two pilots.

"Relax, Doran. They're with us," Wedge said, laying a hand on her arm to stop a potentially dangerous situation.

"I see. I recognize Gavin Darklighter and Garik Loran, but the other two elude me."

"Well, then. Lyra Doran, allow me to introduce Darian Starsearcher and Aliryll Asynri. 'Ryll is new to Wraith Squadron and Darian belongs to High Flight. That's probably why you haven't got any information on them."

"No time for pleasantries, Commander. We've got two squads of Imperial troopers closing in on this farm. Darian estimates they'll get here in roughly ten minutes. Less, by now," I said calmly, belying the worried look in my eyes that I knew had to be visible to anyone who looked.

"Stormtroopers? Coming here? I wonder why." That was the Doran woman.

"Maybe they're after us," Corran said.

"Not likely. More like they're trying to intimidate me because I'm a Rebel sympathizer. I'm your contact, by the way."

"I know," Wedge said.

"I hate to break up your little party, Commander-sir, but if we don't think of something quick, we're all going to be Imperial prisoners." Patience is not exactly one of my strong points.

Turning to Lyra, Wedge asked, "Do you have any defenses here?"

"If you consider automatic blaster turrets at the edges of this farm, a collection of antique but perfectly serviceable blaster rifles, and me defenses, then yes, I do."

"The first two I understand, but you as a defense? Explain, please."

The distant whine of gun turrets firing on the advancing Imperial troops could be easily heard. "No time," she said. "Follow me." Lyra led us to the end of the row of stalls. She opened the right-hand door and told us to watch ourselves around the horse inside.

Crouching at the farthest corner of the stall, she brushed the straw away to reveal a hidden door in the floor. Pulling it open, she motioned for us to precede her down the cramped stairway. She piled straw around the opening then started down. Before she closed the door all the way, she tossed some of the piled straw over the door, then whistled. The horse came over to the trapdoor and started nosing around in it. By the time what was left of the Imperials got to the barn, all they would have found was a line of empty stalls with horses in the last two, and nothing amiss.

It was very dark in the hole in the ground Lyra had led us into. That is, until she found a glowrod and turned it on. A muted golden light spilled over the small underground chamber and the faces of the people gathered in it.

"So what do we do now?" Corran asked.

"Now we wait. There are complete living quarters down here for all of the members of my family, which means more than enough room for all of us. I will send a message to one of my friends who lives by the spaceport. He should be able to book passage for you on one of the liners going out. Either that, or he'll run you out himself."

"We can't wait too long, and we do have a mission to complete. I'd just as soon get that done," Wedge said.

"What do you need to do? I'll help in any way possible."

"Well, we were trying to get the lay of the land, then scout out the defenses of that Imperial base."

"You can get the lay of the land when we go to the spaceport. I can give you any and all information on the base's defenses--weapons, fighters, you name it. I've even got some codes to get inside the base itself. I work there, so I have to have some way to get in. Don't know if that will help, but it could for a commando mission."

"Very well, then. You can give that information directly to General Solo."

"What?"

"You are coming with us, aren't you? You realize that if they find out we were here and that you helped us escape, you could be in serious trouble with the local authorities."

"I know that. I was just surprised. I didn't think you'd want me to come along."

"Why wouldn't we? You've been a great help already, and I'm sure we could use you back on Coruscant. The New Republic needs that information, and you're the best one to give it."

"Well, sure I'll go with you. But I have to get a couple of things from the house and make that call. You people can get some sleep while I'm out; it'll probably take a while to get confirmation on the tickets."

"Take your time, Lyra. We'll wait."

"Though some of us won't like it," Corran mumbled. I grinned, completely in agreement. Lyra looked at him.

"There are some hologames in here, as well as a well-stocked kitchen and even an X-wing simulator and a gym. If you get bored, it's your own fault. And I shouldn't be gone all that long." She turned back to Wedge. "He's impatient. Not one of the best qualities in a pilot. But I suppose there are many other qualities that count far more than patience. Oh, well. I guess I'll be going now. See you later." She set off down a long corridor, leaving us to situate ourselves.


	6. Part 6

X-wing: Asynri's Song  
Part 6  
by Jessa

Footsteps echoed in the hall, and a moment later their owner came into view: Lyra Doran, our contact on Kylari. Or at least she came into everyone else's view. I happened to have my back to the door when it flung open suddenly and hit me square in the backside, sending me tumbling to the floor. Automatically, I tucked into a roll and came up with vibroblade in hand and leapt toward my attacker, trying to suppress a snarl and not entirely succeeding. I'd been taught by my father that if I was going to attack something, attack silently. I always did have trouble with that lesson.

I guess I startled everyone with my sudden ferocity since no one moved for a second. Then, being the closest to me, Darian grabbed my knife arm and held it down, jerking me from midair. Corran tackled Lyra, pulling her out of my path, while Wedge grabbed my other arm as I sort of growled.

Wedge and Darian pulled me to the other side of the room and sat me in a chair. I relinquished my grip on my vibroblade and it clattered to the floor. I looked over to where Corran was helping Lyra up and said, "Sorry. You startled me. I thought I was out of range of the door."

"You're not hurt, are you?" Lyra asked.

"Just a bump on the tush and a gaping wound in my ego," I replied. "Nothing really serious."

"Wow. First time I've heard of an ego hit being described as nothing serious," Darian laughed. "Especially by you, 'Ryll."

I just grinned and tried to look innocent.

"Anyway, I came to tell you that my friend will be flying you out in his ship. It's fast, and Toba's a good friend. He's Imperial through and through, but I trust him with my life. He won't sell us out."

"I hope you're right, for all our sakes," Wedge said.

oOoOoOo

Next morning, there was a large speeder in front of the house. Lyra sat up front with the driver, leaving the rest of us to discuss strategies in taking the Imperial base. The idea was to present the plans to the officer in charge of the Kylari assault.

I didn't take much part in the strategizing session. I was too preoccupied with my dreams from the night before and an odd feeling of deja vu. I'd never before had precognitive dreams, but some of the suggestions thrown out by Face were the exact ones he'd thrown out in one of my dreams. I'd had several during the course of the night, and they all ended in disaster for the group. Except me. Somehow, I always survived.

I'd sat across from Wedge and I couldn't stop staring, as if it would be the last time I'd see him. Of course, if my dreams proved correct, it would be. I was fervently hoping that the disaster I saw in my dreams wouldn't happen.

Wedge caught me staring at him several times, but he never said anything. I could read in his expression that he had a bad feeling about this day's events yet to come.

Lyra had tried calling her friend, Terry Tobaskin, 'Toba', earlier in the morning to make sure he had everything arranged. She hadn't gotten hold of him but didn't seem to think this odd, since, she'd said, he was probably still sleeping as he always did before he made a run.

I couldn't quite put my finger on the problem, but I knew one thing. I had a bad feeling about this. . .

oOoOoOo

The speeder pulled up to Toba's residence at noon. A note stuck to the front door stated that Toba was in the hangar around back.

That feeling of deja vu came back with a vengeance. But I couldn't place anything there as having been in any of my dreams.

The ramp to Toba's ship was down, implying that the man was inside, likely beginning preflight prep. There was a deactivated astromech droid beside the ramp, but I didn't register it until it was too late.

I was just opening my mouth to comment on the droid when I saw a dark shape moving out of the corner of my eye. As I'd been the last one into the hangar, I doubted anyone else saw it. Then the hangar doors slammed shut. . .

. . .And I remembered where I'd seen all this before. Of all my dreams of the previous night that I'd tried to block out, this one I'd been able to. The sole dream/vision where everyone but me survived.

I shuddered as I pulled out my blaster. Suddenly my dream-fate seemed all too real. For a heartbeat, all was quiet.

Then all hell broke loose.

"It's a trap!" I shouted as two dark-clad figures rushed me. I shot one of them, then my blaster was knocked out of my hands. I leapt into a backflip and landed on a stack of crates, from which I got a glimpse of the battle.

Five of the dark-clad Imperial commandos, for that's what they were, had surrounded Lyra and Wedge, cutting them off from the rest of us. Two more lay at Lyra's feet, and Wedge was unleashing punishing blows on another.

Darian had taken a blow to the temple and lay, stunned and unmoving, on the ground. As I watched, Gavin pulled him into Toba's ship, then began picking off commandos. Relieved, I turned my attention back to my foe.

He must've multiplied in the very short time I wasn't watching him, because now there were three. None had blasters, for which I was extremely grateful, but that got me wondering what their motive was. If they wanted us dead, blasters would have been so much more efficient than hand-to-hand combat. Capture? Again, blasters set on stun would be easier. Some kind of test?

I gave up after a couple of seconds and flipped off of the crates, unsheathing a matched pair of vibroblades as I did so. I powered them up as I landed and began slicing into my opponents.

Then I saw Wedge fall. Time seemed to slow way down. Lyra really started tearing into the Imps. If I thought she was fighting well before, that was nothing compared to this. Now I understood her comment of the previous day about counting herself as a defense.

Gavin left the safety of the ship and charged into the fray, mowing down commandos with well-placed shots as well as brute strength. Face and Corran fought their way to the commander's side.

There were at least twenty commandos between me and my group now, but heedless of the dangers, (or the odds against me, proving I was Corellian) I attempted to make it to them. I let out a shout of joy when I saw Wedge was up and moving for the ship. My cry attracted more attention that I didn't want. I was not in a good position.

The group made it to the ship. Wedge counted heads as they ran up the ramp. I heard the repulsorlifts come up. I knew I wasn't going to make it.

Now the stormtroopers decided to join the party. A group of them began hastily setting up an e-web heavy blaster. Whoever was piloting the ship saw this, too, and lifted about two meters off the pad in preparation of taking off. Wedge was still in the hatchway, looking down the still-open ramp, presumably looking for me.

I felt a sudden, searing pain in my right knee and collapsed. I looked at my charred knee and knew I'd taken a blaster hit. Funny thing was, after the initial pain, it didn't hurt. At all. I kind of laughed and looked up at the hovering ship. It was obvious from the pained expression on Wedge's face that he'd seen me get hit.

Black fuzz was beginning to creep into my vision, and I found it increasingly difficult to move, as if all my energy had been drained. Before I blacked out, I managed to toss one of my rare perfect salutes at Wedge.

I fell back to the pavement. The last thing I saw was Wedge's silhouette in the closing hatch of the escaping ship.

_At least they got away_, I thought. _Goodbye, Wedge_.

Then it went dark.


	7. Part 7 Epilogue

X-wing: Asynri's Song  
Conclusion  
by Jessa

So, here I am. Sitting here in an Interrogation room with a blaster to my forehead. I can't believe I was stupid enough to let myself get caught by the Imps, even if it did save Wedge and the others. I've always known I was expendable, I just didn't think I would die this soon. I mean, I'm only 23. I imagined I'd go out with a bang, in a dogfight, in my fighter. Something spectacular. You know, blaze of glory and all that.

Not once in my life did I ever think I'd die like this. It just seems so. . .mundane.

The officer here keeps asking me questions. Like I'm really going to answer them. He ought to know by now that I'm not going to talk. They even brought in an interrogator droid at one point. I still don't know how I managed to keep from spilling everything I knew in the face of that thing. Those needles still haunt my dreams. . .when I'm allowed to sleep.

He asks me that question again. I can't even concentrate enough to understand what he's asking. I can see his finger tighten on the trigger as he speaks. As I clamp my jaws shut, my life seems to run past my eyes in flashes.

I see my family, and friends from Corellia, and some of my favorite places. I see flashes from battles I've fought in, of friends long dead. I realize I'm about to join them. The fact doesn't fill me with dread. I almost look forward to seeing them again on the other side.

I remember that prank Kari Serral played on Wes Janson. I remember joining Wraith Squadron. I remember the shore leave on Allamarr where Wedge found a long-lost niece. I remember the reprimands I'd gotten at the start of this mission.

I remember the soft feel of Wedge's hair on my fingers, the sweet taste of his lips as we shared our first, and only, kiss after we'd gotten a little tipsy off of Kylarian _Shazrak_. Okay, almost downright drunk.

I can't help but smile. And that little bit of defiance gives the Imp an excuse to pull the trigger.

Strangely enough, I don't feel anything. I don't hear anything, either. I just see a flash of scarlet, then I feel myself floating. I look down and see my body still sitting in the interrogation chair, with a small blaster hole burned between the eyes and an enigmatic smile that would remain etched on the lips forever.

I hear my mother calling me. It's time to go.

I'm finally free.

Fin


End file.
